Our Secret
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Secrets can be deadly. And just as Riku finds out, they're hard to keep - especially from a friend. :Warning: AR, Slash


After their adventures, Riku and Sora returned to Destiny Islands to continue their normal lives aside from keeping the balance of worlds. The two fell right back into their everyday routines with added struggle. It was hard for each of them to get reacquainted with what everyone on the island called 'normalcy'. Friendships had to be rebuilt or reinsured while school was a whole other matter. Due to it being a slight challenge for Sora, Riku was asked by Sora's Mom to tutor him on the side. Naturally, Riku said he would. Of course Sora told his Mom; as open-minded and supportive as she is, she agreed to stay quiet about their adventures.

Even as life returned to normal, Riku found that his feelings hadn't quieted down in the least, they had only grown stronger. He still looked upon Sora with eyes that held unrequited love. Unlike watching over Sora as he slept for that year, Riku was then faced with being so close but unable to have Sora as he wanted. It wouldn't be until he arrived at Sora's one evening that things began changing for the better.

Riku arrived at Sora's house just in time to see Sora's mother struggling with two large brown bags in her arms. He rushed up to her, scooping up the bags out of her arms as she smiled with gratitude, "Oh Riku, thank you." Freed up she readjusted the purse that had slid down her arm. Unlocking the door she stepped aside so that Riku could go in first. She walked with Riku to the kitchen. "I can't thank you enough for tutoring Sora. He seems like he's getting better."

Riku set the bags on the counter; she accordingly began pulling out the contents. "I don't mind, he's my friend after all."

Sora's mother smiled over her shoulder before carrying a few things over to the sink. She shot Riku a concerned look, almost as if her eyes saw right through him. "You two have always been together…" She glanced back one last time. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Turning back to leave the kitchen, Riku smiled just the tiniest bit. "Thank you, as long as it's alright, I will." He watched her nod and mumble off an 'of course' before he hurried up to Sora's room. Riku's mother had passed away when he was young; she always treated him like another son.

As Riku opened the door to Sora's room he was faced with a very concerned, potentially angry, looking Sora. Riku pushed some of his long white hair behind his ear as he dropped his bag to the ground. "What's wrong, fail another test?"

Sora's cheeks puffed up as he pouted at his best friend. "No." Sora accentuated the 'o' for a good few seconds. A grin pulls heavily at the corners of his lips, "I passed that one!"

Unable to resist giving the boy a grin, Riku walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Then what's wrong? You've got that silly look on your face." Riku reached over, tapping Sora's forehead with his index finger.

The brunet grabbed at his hand, not realizing that it sent a shiver up Riku's spine from the touch. He tugged at Riku's hand childishly, his eyes widening as he pleaded. "I forgot about tomorrow's test, please help me study?"

Riku almost laughed. He knew that twenty minutes into the session the brunet would get frustrated, only making the scene more enjoyable for the older boy. But something was different. Riku wasn't looking forward to being a tutor and his mind was having a hard time not concentrating on how soft Sora's lips looked. It was at that moment, Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Riku? Why are you looking at me like that?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the boy moved forward and pressed his lips against Sora's. It was spontaneous with no clear motive behind it. Sora sat there; still until he realized what was going on. He shoved Riku back, forcing the older boy to sigh. Riku brought a hand up to his face, cradling the side of it. "R…Riku, w-why did you do that?"

All the control he had built up just to control his own darkness and he couldn't even hold back his own feelings for his friend; it made Riku angry with himself. So angry that he stood up suddenly and made his way for the door.

But Sora leapt up after Riku. As he tugged at Riku's arm, forcing him to stop and turn back, he had a light pink tinting his cheeks. His brows were drawn together and his cheeks puffed out, indicating his frustration. Even so, Sora didn't dare to look Riku in the eye. "I…didn't say I didn't… like it."

Riku had never thought they'd be having that conversation. But he was glad, for as he leaned down to dust his lips over Sora's – Sora leaned back into the kiss.

~~**Tuesday**~~

Every school year before had ended the same; this is one thing Riku is fairly accustomed to. It always began with prepping for exams and the planning for a certain brunet's birthday party. In the past, the party was held with close friends and family. Afterward, Riku would stay the night with him – seeing as how they were best friends.

But for once Riku knew it would be different and not just because they're older. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to grab the handrails of life and hang on. Even though wasn't sure why he felt that way, he could only leave his class and head for his locker; all the while pushing the foreboding feelings to the back of his mind.

Usually he met with Sora, that particular brunet, but as he's far too overwhelmed with exams Riku's left to himself. He heaved a sigh and tilted his head, letting long silver hair fall away from his face. Grabbing a couple binders and stuffing them into his bag, he shut the locker door just in time for someone to grab at his arm.

The tall male is dragged toward a rather empty hallway. As soon as he was released from the other's grasp, he brushed a hand over his uniform while turning to the person who would dare to do such a thing. His aquamarine eyes widened back out of the narrowed glare as he looked down at Kairi, his and Sora's best friend. Although as the years passed, Riku has felt that she's more of Sora's friend than his.

Her blue eyes looked up at him expectantly and he worried for second. Worried that her fair skin, dark crimson hair and doe-like eyes are a front for the cunning mind she possesses – that she already knows his and Sora's secret. But Riku knew Sora wouldn't dare to break a promise, no matter how difficult it would be to keep. Even so, Riku was cautious with every word or glance he had sent her way – especially since Sora had liked her at one time. It made all the more sense to him to have Kairi not know about them dating. Already, it's been a month that they've kept their dating a secret.

"Riku, earth to Riku," Kairi said as she waved a hand in front of his face. She giggled as she locked her hands behind her back. "What do you think about a surprise party for Sora at my house?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was already having a part, just like-"

"But it'll be fun to change it up. It's not like he'll notice the change until afterwards. We could do it after our last exam, just gather everyone at Sora's house while someone distracts him." She smiled up at Riku, "Why don't you stop by after school and we can figure out party plans?"

Not willing to argue for risk of spilling the secret, Riku readjusted the strap to this bag and turned on his heel, "Fine."

It's not long before Riku found himself heading to Kairi's house. He walked the streets with the heat waves knocking against. He tried to relax as he took the blue and white checkered necktie off and stuffing it in his bag. His nerves were on edge and he couldn't find a place in his mind to calm down. Between cramming for exams and the change of party plans, he just wanted to be with Sora. Which he would the second he was done with Kairi; Riku's ideal time with Sora was their study time after school, the only time they get to be alone.

Walking up to the door to Kairi's house, he gave a firm knock. He could hear the soft pitter-patter as she got closer, "Coming!" The door opened and gave way for Kairi, still dressed in her uniform save for the shoes. The skirt swished about her as she turned around, "Come on in Riku."

He followed after her and slipped his shoes off next to where hers sat. Kairi led him to the living room where she took a place on the couch. He sat down on the other end of the couch to see several papers scattered across the coffee table. From the looks of things she had already pulled out the local stores' catalogs to get the best deals on party supplies.

Kairi reached out for one of the papers, not even glancing at Riku. "You know, you've been really cold to everyone lately."

He scoffed, "I can't help it if I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Then why do you hang out with Sora, Riku?"

"He's different… Why did you bring this up anyways? Didn't you want to discuss Sora's party?"

Kairi glanced toward him, an eyebrow raised. "If you think everyone else is an idiot, why did you decide to help me with Sora's party when there will be other people present?"

Riku, clearly frustrated, stood up suddenly. He didn't look at her nor did he say a word, for fear that she'd figure everything out. Rushing over to the door, he slipped on his shoes and left; all the while Kairi called after him. Riku stopped for nothing on his way to Sora's house. He merely wanted to get to his young lover as quickly as possible, hoping to distract himself from Kairi's party plans and keen eye.

Arriving, he knocked on the door of the two story house. Neither Sora nor his mother yelled an 'I'm coming' and as he grasped the knob he realized it was locked. He rolled his eyes; he forgot that Sora's mother doesn't get home till late on Tuesdays. Riku bent down and pulled a small key from underneath the potted plant by the door. Once the door was unlocked he replaced the key and headed inside, he was sure to shut it behind him.

Inside was completely silent. Most times he would find the boy playing a game upstairs, prolonging the inevitable studying if only for a few minutes. But as Riku made his way up the stairs and into Sora's room, he couldn't help but smile. Sora sat at his desk, slumped over with his head on his arms – fast asleep. It was times like those that his heart melted all over again.

He walked up beside the brunet and gently shook his shoulder. The boy slowly woke up, yawning as he sat back up in his chair. Bleary eyed, he smiled up at Riku who only smirked back at him. "Slacking again?"

Sora stuck out his tongue before turning his attention back to his studies. "No, I was working on this." Riku glanced at the math problems Sora had scribbled down as notes and was trying to do again on his own.

"Well, let's start there then."

Riku sat his bag down and leaned over the bow, pointing toward one of the figures. "There's your first problem. You're doing the steps backward."

As Sora erased his work and set out on starting it over, leaned against the desk. He didn't bother to bring out his own binder; he was far too concerned with that conversation with Kairi. Frustrated that she was able to push his buttons so easily, Riku glanced back over at Sora. Noticing that he's still doing the problem wrong, Riku pointed at the number Sora had wrote down. "You have to multiply, not divide. Then you can follow the usual steps."

Sora's brow furrowed as he erased and worked the problem again. However, just as he finished Riku scoffed. "You're not paying attention are you?"

The slightly snapped remarked caused Sora to turn to Riku, a worried looked on his face. "You said you were going to Kairi's first, did you have a fight?" Riku shook his head slightly and motioned back to the paper. But before he could say anything to change the subject, Sora persisted. "What did you and Kairi talk about?"

Riku remained silent as he moved to the door. "I have to get going, keep studying that section." Pouting, Sora turned back to his work as Riku left the room. He shut the door behind him and hesitated for a second; debating on going back in or leaving. In the end he walked down the stairs, heading home.

**~Wednesday~**

The changes continued as Riku made his way up to Sora's front door the following morning; just as he had every other morning. It had become routine for him to walk to school with Sora. He knocked on the door just like any other day. "Coming!" the door opened to reveal Sora's mother. "Oh Riku, what are you doing here?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, "To pick up Sora."

Trying not to look worried, Sora's mother smiled. "Sora already left about ten minutes ago. Kairi came by to walk with him."

"Oh, that's right…" Riku mumbled out, refusing to let it show that he didn't know. "Sorry to bother you."

Sora's mother began closing the door, "It's alright. Have a good day at school!"

By the time the door shut Riku was at the sidewalk, making his way to the school. He got there the same time as usual with one difference. Sora didn't greet him at their usual spot outside the front doors nor was he at Riku's locker. Riku's lips settled into a thin line as he proceeded through the first half of the school day. He rarely saw Sora throughout the day even though they usually met up or crossed paths often.

It struck a rather agitated cord inside of Riku; further souring his mood.

The situation sullied even further as Riku arrived at the cafeteria for lunch. Every day he sat with Sora and a few other friends. But Sora wasn't in his usual seat. As Riku scanned the area he felt his chest tighten.

Sora was sitting with other people: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion to be exact.

His stomach twisted into a knot and he turned right around, leaving without eating lunch. He didn't want to deal with it after already being left in a bad mood. He didn't want to do something he'd regret or reveal their secret; even though everyone knew how protective Riku could be over Sora. Either way Riku couldn't decide what was stressing him the most; his Sora withdraws or the exams.

Nonetheless, he stayed to himself the remainder of the day. He even had planned on meeting Sora outside of the school grounds once the bell rang, that way he could be sure he walked Sora home. He needed to be with him, if only for a second. That was exactly what he did and waiting just outside on the sidewalk. He kept his back to the school until someone walked up beside him. At first he expected Sora, but his hopes quickly fell as maroon peaked into his vision.

"Riku, can we talk?"

He glanced at her, not realizing how mean the look had been as she flinched enough to notice. Riku sighed and turned to leave, hoping to drop the situation entirely, "No."

Even as he began walking away, towards his own home, Kairi followed – persistently. "Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday? Did I say something wrong?"

Riku couldn't take it. He didn't understand why she was doing this. Why did she have to make things different; weren't they fine the way they were? He could only become even more infuriated as he reflected back on this morning. Had she done that on purpose, taking Sora away from him?

"Don't plan on me coming to the party."

He quickly began walking, leaving Kairi standing there with her lips slightly parted – as if she wanted to call out after him. But before he could heave a sigh of relief, her fingers laced loosely around his wrist. She had run to catch up with him and Riku only wanted to get away, until he froze completely.

"I'm sorry for cutting out your time with Sora! I… But, that's not what I'm trying to do." A sharp glance over his shoulder made her hang her head. It was as if she could read his mind. "I did like Sora, but I don't like him like that anymore."

She shook her head as she let her hand fall away from holding onto Riku. Seconds, which felt like hours, passed in silence. Slowly she lifted her head; a questioning gaze sent his way. "You two are dating aren't you?"

Riku couldn't move and when he went to open his mouth, nothing wanted to come out. He hadn't wanted anyone to know, especially her. But by the look on her face he knew she'd figured it out – he'd given her too many little clues and not on purpose. Riku did the only thing he could think of. He nodded and began walking away – completely forgetting that he had left Sora at the school.

**~Thursday~**

The next morning, Riku headed to school like usual – save for not going to Sora's and walking with him there. He had assumed Kairi took care of that once again. As he walked through the front doors, he wished he had gone to get Sora whether he would be there or not. Now, Riku was used to gossiping and hushed whisper. It was something common in such a small place like Destiny Islands. Everyone knew everyone's business eventually. But he couldn't stand how people looked at him, full of curiosity.

He didn't even make it to his locker; halfway down the main hall to be precise. Several girls suddenly swarmed him, blocking him from going any further. They all looked up at him with love filled eyes. It made him uneasy as a hand brushed over his arm, yanking him out of his thoughts and forced to focus on what they were saying.

"Riku don't tell us it's true!"

"Are you really dating someone?"

Another girl piped up from behind that one, "Someone that goes here?"

The first girl blushed as she moved closer to him, "I-If it's not, would you go out with o-one of us?"

Something in Riku snapped. He couldn't believe it. Thinking back to Kairi he could feel his fists clenched; he only assumed she had said something. He didn't bother with denying anything – he could barely think straight with these girls flooding him with more questions. Having not been prepared for that, he could do only one of the following; fight or flight.

Riku took several steps backward before spinning around entirely, rushing out of the school without a word. He couldn't stay there and been around all those people – he had wanted to avoid it all! Thankfully he didn't have to go, as he had no exam to take. He had only wanted to go to be with Sora and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. But he'd be damned if he went back into that school with the rumors and gossip so fresh. No he couldn't take it and he wouldn't.

**~Friday~**

Similar to the previous day, Riku had only shown up to take his last exams and promptly left. Sora was far too distracted by Kairi and the others – his surprise party beginning soon. But Riku had absolutely no intention of showing up for that. No, he had other plans. He had decided to take things into his own hands. He would celebrate the brunet's birthday with him alone; even if he had to wait till the next day.

With that thought in mind, Riku headed to the grocery store. Naturally, he stopped at his house beforehand so that he could change out of his uniform. He dressed in his usual attire of loose blue-purple jeans and a black zip-up vest. Not that his appearance mattered much to him at that point. He merely wanted to do something for Sora – something just the two of them could enjoy.

It didn't take Riku long to locate all the ingredients needed to bake Sora's favorite cake. He was able to buy everything he needed; white cake mix, chocolate icing, and fresh slices of paopu. Not to mention he was sure to get a box to put the cake inside. That part of his day was the only thing that had gone as planned – until he walked out the sliding doors that is.

A certain red head stood off to the side, leaning against the building. His bright emerald eyes locked onto Riku automatically, "Hey, lover boy." Riku spun around instantly, eyes narrowing at the last person he wanted to see. "Why aren't you at Sora's party?"

Riku thought about asking Axel how he even knew about the party, but he wouldn't have put it past Kairi to have invited everyone she could think of. He sighed as Axel stood up away from the building and straightened out his uniform; dark navy pants, black belt and shoes, and a white t-shirt striped with light blue. "I have other things to do too. My life doesn't revolve around So-"

Axel wagged a slender finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah – Lying isn't right." The redhead raised an eyebrow at the mask Riku attempted to put up in order not to let out the secret. "You really think I'm that dumb? I could tell you and Sora were an item the first week. It wasn't that hard."

Riku cursed under his breath, muttering about how it was a secret for a reason.

Axel only smirked at the idea of the 'secret', "Who the hell are you fooling?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything until a group of three approached. Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion strode up to Axel. The tall blond grinned from ear to ear, "Hey Axel, is it alright if we go get some coffees?"

The redhead laughed and tugged Roxas forward, ushering them inside the grocery store. "Of course! That's why I _have_ a discount – to share the coffee!" But just as he was about to disappear in after his friends he turned back to Riku. "By the way, I don't think he'll have a very good time if you're not there. You should go see him."

Riku headed straight home after that eventful encounter. Like usual, his lazy, no-good father was waiting for him. Ever since it's been just the two of them, their relationship has gotten worse. Riku doesn't pay the man much attention and their relationship is fine as long as they don't talk to one another. Unlike how Sora shared the tales of his adventures with his mother, Riku shared none of his with his father. He's never given any information on his social life either – not that his father would approve of his son being a homosexual.

It was truly baffling that the two could ever be related.

Riku shut the door behind him carefully. He took quick note of the tall man with straggly brown hair passed out on the couch. Taking that as a good sign, he went straight for the kitchen to start making Sora's cake. He was thankful that his father never woke up while he baked the cake. Once it was done he carefully cut it into a star shape and frosted it with care. To finish it off he placed the slices of paopu around the edges and several in the middle to make up a small star. The second it was done he placed it inside of the cake box and carried it upstairs with two forks inside – not wanting to give his father a chance to touch it.

Setting the cake in the box on his desk, Riku retreated to his bed where he flopped down onto his back. All of the stress from the week doubled with not having spent any time with Sora, Riku rolled over onto his side. He was barely able to keep his eyelids from drooping as he thought about taking the cake to Sora – soon falling to sleep.

Riku was startled awake by the sounds of his father tumbling over furniture; the sound of clatters, thuds, and the man's cursing drifting to Riku's room. He rubbed at his eyes before sitting up. His eyes went straight to the cake sitting atop his desk. He sighed heavily. Riku would rather wish Sora a happy birthday at midnight than wait until Sora was free. Who knows when he would get time with Sora at the rate things were going.

Preparing to leave for Sora's, he grabbed a small sheet and placed the box in the center. Once done he brought all the ends up and tied them; letting him have a proper hold on it without slinging his creation all over the place as he walked.

It didn't take him very long at all to get to Sora's. If anything it was a pleasant walk. But as he grew closer to the house he knew he had to do this right. He didn't want to wake Sora's mother up, even if she would probably tell him to come in and stay the night. Riku made his way to the side of the house that Sora's room is on and quickly found a ledge he could start climbing. Thanks to his adventures, he was easily able to sit partly on one ledge, while holding onto the cake, and knocking on Sora's window.

The faint knocks were enough to rouse Sora from his sleep. In seconds Sora was at the window, opening it, and helping Riku inside. The bleary eyed boy yawned as he pointed to what Riku was carrying. "What's that?"

He grinned at the younger boy, "A cake for you." That statement seemed to wake the boy up as reality hit him. Sora's birthday was starting at midnight, if only in a hour at most. But that wasn't what meant the most. As Riku set the box down on the desk and removed the sheet, he was shocked to feel a face buried into the back of his shirt and arms wrapped around his waist. "Sora?"

But Sora didn't let go, he only tightened his hold. "I missed you Riku."

The silver haired boy's heart strings twanged at the tone – it made him feel like he was the only one that mattered. It was the same tone Sora had given him when they met once again during their last adventure – when Riku didn't look like Riku.

He pried Sora's hands away and turned around, properly embracing him. "I'm sorry Sora." He leaned down and dusted a gentle kiss over Sora's lips.

The brunet idled for a moment after the kiss before pulling away. He fidgeted nervously, "I hope that rumor didn't cause you problems." Riku eyed him carefully, but Sora kept talking. "Kairi told me it had slipped. She… she said she just wants us to be happy, she doesn't care if it means we're together."

Riku hesitated, he was angry at first when he had known it was probably her fault the rumor started. But in the same breath she had tried to make it right. Of course he knew Kairi would say that – deep down he did. She was a Princess of Heart; a pure girl that wanted only her friends' happiness. He tightened his hold on Sora and leaned his forehead against Sora's. "None of that really matters anyway. As long as I have you…I'm happy." Sora blushed as he hugged Riku back.

The two parted and Riku opened the box to reveal his creation. Sora's mouth went wide as he stared at the cake. He looked up at Riku cutely, "Can we have some now?"

Laughing softly, Riku picked up one of the forks and handed it to him. "Of course, it's for you."

Riku was content with watching until Sora held a forkful of cake in front of his face. "Promise you'll stay tonight?" He nodded and opened his mouth, accepting both offerings.

The next morning Sora awoke rather slowly. The chill of the other side of the bed coupled with the smell of breakfast forced him to crawl out of bed. As he made his way down the stairs he could hear his mother's talking quietly with someone. He entered the kitchen while rubbing at his eyes, finding a pleasant surprise. Sora's mother sat at the table eating the breakfast and coffee Riku had prepared, saying something how she's happy for them.

Riku walked around the table and set a plate down before gesturing for Sora to sit. The brunet, grinning from ear to ear, took his place and picked up his fork. Riku's hand fell atop his head, ruffling his messy spikes. "Happy birthday Sora."

* * *

_omg it's been so long. last commission done for last month /i'm so slow.  
__for a beautiful and lovely friend.  
; 3 ; just so happy i don't have any more to do right now. commission info can be found on my profile - enjoy loves~_


End file.
